In Dreams
by katstarlish
Summary: Slightly A/U and maybe OOC story of another way Steph and Ranger meet. What happens when you can't see the face of the one person that totally captivates your heart, body and soul. Warnings for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

Description: Slightly A/U (and maybe OOC) story of another way Steph and Ranger meet. What happens when you can't see the face of the one person that totally captivates your heart, body and soul.

A/N: This hasn't been beta'd. I've also got a couple of areas where I want to add extra descriptions, but I wrote this offline and I really wanted to get this posted.

**In Dreams**

Chapter 1

_Tick tock, tick tock. _Did the time just stop and stand still or what? Feels like this class would never end! It was quarter to three and my last class of the day gets out at three. The last fifteen minutes felt like hours at this point. It's Friday afternoon and I have to meet Mary Lou so we can hit the mall before we head back to the dorms. We have to go shopping for masks. See, tonight is theme night at The Palace, they are holding a Mask, club style. We've been looking forward to this for the last month, ever since the club announced the event. We already had our dresses, shoes and jewelry, we just needed our masks. We found a shop in the mall the sells them. Two weeks ago we special ordered masks for the each of us and they're supposed to be in today.

_Tick tock, tick tock. _Five minutes to go. I silently started putting my stuff away. Ready to bolt from my desk and out the door as soon as the professor said "Dismissed". _Tick tock, tick tock. _Does this man ever shut up? I already know all of this material, Computers 101, the pre-req to everything. Ugh.

"Homework due next class, Ten page Power Point slide show on subject of your choice. Dismissed" the professor droned out before we all bolted for the classroom door. I was the first one out the door and down the hall. I could hear the air rushing past my head as I ran. If I had to be ready by 7 o'clock, we had to leave now.

Mary Lou was already parked at the curb by the time I made it out of the building. "Come on Steph, get your ass in here, we gotta go if we're going to keep on schedule for today. Hurry up!" Mare said as I flung open the door to her car and jumped in the passenger seat. As soon as I had the door shut, she was already pulling away, cursing me silently under her breath.

"It's not my fault and you know it. Watson and his fucking homework. Besides _**you can't be mad at me. I'm cute. I might even be adorable**_." I said to her with a wink. She gave a little laugh and was smiling again and sped up a little as we headed for the mall.

We picked up our masks, grabbed a bite to eat and were on our way back to the dorm to get ready. By the time we got there, it was already five o'clock, that gave us two hours to get ready. Thank God Mare and I both had single rooms, or we'd never have had time to get ready. I set out my dress on my bed, along with my jewelry, mask and shoes and jumped in the shower. I made sure every inch of my body was thoroughly scrubbed, exfoliated and shaved in all the right spots before I got out. After I got all lotioned up, I set to my hair and make-up. I ran gel through my hair to create loose curls, I then swept them to the top of my head in a classy up do. Little ringlets framed my face perfectly. A did my makeup light seeing as I would have a mask on most of the night and added glitter to my face to the areas that would be exposed. I donned my Victoria's Secret ensemble and slipped into my dress and heals. I stood in front of my floor length mirror to double check my look. I looked hot, downright seductive if I don't say so myself. My dress, //a black and red halter came to just about mid-thigh and with my 4" black leather FMP's. I held up my mask to my face. It covered the upper half of my face. It was black with red and silver swirls painted on it and intricate designs. I glanced back into the mirror. I looked like sex on legs. Perfect. I finished putting on my jewelry when my cell rang. It was Dickie.

Dickie and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months. He's a couple of years older than me and in his last year at law school. We met in Point Pleasant last fall. He knew tonight was the Mask, and had told me last week that he'd be there. I was hoping that he was, because Mare was meeting Lenny there and I didn't want to be a third wheel to them.

"Hi Dickie, are you all ready to go? I'm all set, I was just about to call and check on Mare. We're set to leave in twenty minutes."

"Sorry sweetheart, but I can't make it tonight. My Business Law professor assigned us a paper that he wants due first thing Monday morning, so I'm going to have to work on it all weekend. Sorry again but I can't afford to fail this class if I'm going to keep up my grades." he said sounding sad, but I wasn't buying it.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. We had this all planned out. The guys would meet us there, and none of us new what the other was wearing tonight. The guys were going to be holding a silk rose so that we could spot them out when we got there. Mare's was to be red, and mine blue, to match my eyes. That was Dickie's idea.

"You promised!" I almost yelled into the phone. I could almost feel the steam coming out of ears.

"I know sweetheart, but I really need these grades if I'm going to have a respectable resume to get into a law practice. You know I'd rather be there with you than doing this paper, but school comes first, you know that." he said. Ass.

"Fine," I replied trying to keep my voice level. "I'll see you next week then. Good luck with your paper." I finished hanging up on him and tossing my phone onto my bed. After standing there for a moment without moving, I had decided to hell with him. I wasn't going to let my night get ruined just because he had a paper due and didn't want to take one night off to spend time with me.

Still pissed but feeling slightly better for hanging up on him, I grabbed my mask and black clutch tossing in money, id and keys, and headed for the door and down the hall to Mare's dorm. I knocked once and heard Mare tell me it was open. I stepped in and called out for her.

"In the bathroom, almost ready!" I heard her from behind her bathroom door. A heartbeat later Mare opened the bathroom door and sauntered out. "How do I look?"

Mare was standing there in //a gold strapless with gold and silver sandals with a 3" heal. She was stunning. She had her mask in hand. It was a full mask, gold with white designs. She left her hair long and you could barely see the gold earrings glinting in the light.

"Perfect, Lenny's going to fall over dead when he sees you! Are you all set? We got five minutes. I want to get there when they open so we won't have to wait too long in the line." I said with a smile.

"Yea I'm good to go, just have to grab my purse. Lenny called earlier, said he was going to be a few minutes late but that he'd meet us by the bar. Have you talked to Dickie? Did you guys plan for a place to meet?" she asked as she started throwing stuff into her purse and grabbing her keys.

My smile faltered only slightly and on a sigh I replied. "Yea I heard from him, he called to tell me he has a paper due Monday and will be wrapped up in it all weekend. So it's just the three of us."

"Awww honey I'm sorry. I know you wanted him to be there tonight." Mare said as she came to stand in front of me. "His loss, because damn girl you look good." She grinned at that and I could help the smile crept onto my face. "I'm sure you'll have all sorts of guys falling all over you tonight."

"Yea Mare, sure. " I said giving her my best Burg eye roll. "Let's get going. The bar is calling my name already!" I said grinning as we headed out the door.

Mare's right, to hell with Dickie. I'm going to have fun no matter what tonight. Alone or not, either way I'm going to drink and dance the night away.

**Chapter 1 word count: 1467**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

Description: Slightly A/U (and maybe OOC) story of another way Steph and Ranger meet. What happens when you can't see the face of the one person that totally captivates your heart, body and soul.

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at the club a little while later. We pulled right up front to valet. Before we got out we put on our masks for the night. We got out of the car with assistance of two very handsome guys. Both guys were smiling like school boys as they escorted us out of Mare's car.

"Take good care of her boys." Mare said with a sexy smile as she tossed the keys to a the speechless valet that had helped her. She gave me a wink and we turned towards the entrance. I let out a low groan at the sight of the long line that appeared wrap around the corner of the building. "So much for getting her early." I grumbled towards Mare. At that very moment I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned around. It was my Valet.

"Miss, if I may, beautiful ladies such as yourselves get priority access." he paused for a moment looking at me and then continued softly, "Front of the line." he said with a heartbreaking smile as he offered his arm to me. I turned to gap at Mare as I saw her Valet offering his arm to he as well. At that, we both giggled and accepted our escorts assistance.

"I could get used to this." I whispered so that only Mare could hear me.

"Definitely." she replied as we were escorted to the main entrance and walked inside.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the low lights. The music was blaring some song that had a really sexy beat to it. Putting a little dance into my step, I looked at Mare and nodded towards the bar. She shook her head in agreement and walked over to the bar on the left. Once we reached the bar, my escort took my hand, kissed the back of it and wished me a good evening. I blushed looking over at Mare to see see her guy taking a bow before leaving us to the night.

We ordered our drinks and turned around to he face the rest of the club. I looked around with better sight now and took in all that was The Palace. It was huge. There was a bar that line each side of the room on the left and the right of the entrance. In the very back was a stage with the DJ booth just to the left of it. The dance floor sprawled out in front of it taking up almost the rest of the space between the two bars. To the right and left of the entrance was like a seating area. Along the back (or front wall, depending on how you look at it) was lined with plush leather couches and arm chairs with small tables in between them. In front of that was small dining tables surrounded by chairs. In the section to the left, where there was couches on the right were plush looking circular booths and the same dining tables in front. Lights were bouncing everywhere to the beat of the music.

The bartender served us our drinks, a margarita for me and a sex on the beach for Mare, and I noticed that the club was starting to fill up. We stood there for a little while, sipping our drinks, dancing in place, watching the club fill up with people.

Mare had finished her first drink and was starting on another when she squealed, and I looked over to see what had caught her attention. About ten feet in front of us stood who I could only guess was Lenny. He was bedecked in a black suit with a deep blue shirt on underneath, a equally dark blue mask with black designs on it in place on his face. He was standing there with a grin on his face and holding a red rose. He walked over towards us and bowed in front Mare.

"Ma'am, would do me the honor of joining me for this dance.?" He questioned her still in a half bow. Mare held out her hand and her squeal turned into an ear to ear grin as Lenny led her off to the dance floor.

I continued to sit there sipping my drinking and just taking in the atmosphere. All of a sudden all the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I felt what I could only describe as an electric shock run down my spine. I looked around the room slowly. I looked to my right over towards the booths in the seating area. I felt the same electric shock again as if it were telling me that the cause of it laid there in that area. I scanned the area a little more slowly, trying to look through the people congregated there.

It was if the groups of people parted like the Red Sea to open my view to the booth in the back corner. There sat a rather large man, his deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at me, as our gaze on each other held I saw his eyes turn from there melting brown to a deep onyx and I heard my breath catch. After a brief moment I was finally able to tear my gaze away from him. I closed my eyes and finished off my drink in one long drawl. All I could see was him. It seem as though when I was looking at him the first time, all I saw were his eyes. Now with my eyes closed, I could see the whole scene more clearly. His brown eyes turning black beneath his mask. His mask....it was identical to mine, only his looked like it fit him perfectly, like a second skin. And oh his skin. It was a comforting yet sexy shade of mocha latte. His lips were almost perfectly even with the exception of the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. From him sitting down I couldn't see very well what he was wearing but it looked like a well pressed tuxedo. His jacket seemed to fit him just right across his broad shoulers and muscular arms. He was wearing a red silk shirt underneath that matched the red of my dress. The top two buttons were undone revealing just enough of a totally ripped chest.

I felt the tingle again and my eyes popped open. I had to blink a few times because it seems as if I hadn't even opened my eyes. I must be hallucinating because I saw him standing right there in front of me. I put the straw to my drink in my mouth, holding the straw where it met my lips, secretly checking for drool.

I gave him he best smile I could muster as I checked out the rest of him as he stood before me now. He was towering at around 6'. His hair, now that I could see, was long and held back into a pony tail. I was right, his tux fit him perfectly, as if it had been custom tailored just for him alone. His jacket was just as I remembered it, and his slacks fit just as good. Contouring themselves to him in all the right places. I must've licked my lips because when I looked up I was on the receiving end of a full 1000 watt smile. I sipped at my straw again and brought my full attention back to his eyes. They were a deep brown now. I flashed him another sweet smile and they instantly turned black again.

"May I?" he asked in a husky voice as he held out his hand to me. I paused for a moment, setting my now empty glass on the bar and went for my clutch to pull out money to pay for it. "Let me," he stated softly as he nodded towards the bartender. All I could do was stare at him as I offered him my hand.

_**"Babe. What I want to do with you is no secret."**_ he paused and I continued stare at him. _**"And I want to do it bad."**_ he finished and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

It was as if we glided to the dance floor instead of walked. He walked backwards, leading me, his eyes never leaving mine. We stopped on the dance floor, where exactly I couldn't tell you and he put his one hand on my waist, his other taking my hand. He pulled me flush up against him as Latin music came over the speakers. We stilled for a moment and I took in a deep breath, breathing in his sent. It was intoxicating. When I pulled my mind back to reality, I paid more attention to the music. Great Salsa music, I thought to myself as he started to lead in that exact dance. The entire time we danced, our gaze never broke, we never spoke a word. Just let the music flow through us as we danced. It was the most exotic thing I've ever been apart of. It was amazing. As the music finished and he pulled me up to face him, he looked me in the eyes and said only one word that would change my life forever. (Though at the time I didn't know it.)

"_Babe..." _I think I turned into a puddle on the floor at that, but I just held his gaze, breathing deeply, taking in scent again.

The music changed to a slower song. We never pulled apart from our closeness to each other. We continued to dance slowly. I let my arms snake up around his neck as his hands fell to my waist. As I looked into eyes, it felt as if I'd known him forever even though we just met. I could almost read the emotions in just his eyes. I could see happiness, pleasure, lust, and for a brief moment.... regret, pain, and sadness, but as quickly as it flashed it was gone and the happiness reappeared but only faintly this time. All the while his secret smile tugging at his lips. It felt like he was looking into my soul as we danced. I had this overwhelming feeling of completeness wash over me.

Before I realized what happened, he leaned into me and laid a soft kiss to my lips. I sighed silently and leaned further into him and his tender kiss. After a moment the kiss deepened and his arms wrapped around my body, hold me to him. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip begging for entrance. My body responded accordingly, giving him he access he had silently request. Our tongues danced, as we did, in a slow dance inside of our mouths.

We continued to kiss, and all the while, I felt this compelling feeling to want this man. My heart beat loudly inside of my chest, and all I wanted was this man. To know him, to feel him, to be apart him, his life. Our kiss broke and we were both breathing heavily.

"Babe," was all he said as he gazed at me deeply. I was about to reply, not really sure what I was going to say, when a guy that looked equally as large as he was walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded slightly and the guy walked away. He turned to look back at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said softly, still in a daze over our kiss. He flashed me his 1000 watt smiled and leaned in and drop a light kiss on my lips. He then turned and walked away. I stood there for a few heartbeats, touching my fingers to my lips where he had kissed me. Then next thing I knew Mare was rushing at me at almost full speed, breaking me out of my haze.

"Omigod Steph, who the hell was that? Girl, you two were practically glued together for the last hour! And that kiss, holy shit!" She kept talking a mile a minute, but I barely heard the rest of it as I watched my Man of Mystery disappear out the door.

"Steph! Earth to Stephanie!!!" Mare was practically screaming at me now, waving her hand in front of my fast with one hand and the other shaking my shoulder. She finally got my attention back.

"Huh? OH! I'm sorry Mare, what were you saying?" I asked giving her my full attention as we walked off the dance floor

"I was asking you who that guy was that you were with! I know it wasn't Dickie because Dickie isn't as big as that guy was! You two were like one the whole time, it was like there was no air separating you two!"

I sighed and smile to myself thinking back to the dancing and kissing. After a moment in blissful memories that I would never forget, I answered her.

"I don't know. I have no idea who he is." I said with a happy sigh, still lost in the memory of his eyes.

**Chapter 2 word count: 2213**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After telling Mare about my Man of Mystery, I ordered a drink at the bar and I moved myself to the booth that he had sat in earlier. I sat back and nursed my drink while watching the other party goers. I was impressed with the vantage point that this booth offered. I could see just about every inch of the room before me. I ooohh'd and ahhhh'd over the different masks everyone else had. The all varied in design and color. They we're all beautiful. Each mask more beautiful and unique than the last. Except for one, well make that two Mine and his.

What were the odds? I mean, I did order it out of a catalog at the store, so it's entirely possibly that someone else could have ordered the same one. What held me deep in thought though, were the odds that that _we_ had the same mask. That the one man that totally captured my speechless attention for the night, had ordered the same exact mask as mine.

I relived every moment of our time together. I smiled to myself happily for a moment. Then my smiled faded as I realized I would probably never see this man again. I felt a pang in my chest. I sighed and took another sip of my drink. I made a sour face and looked into my glass. Watered down, ugh. _**That certainly was convenient. **_I decided that I was ready to go. I figured that at least, for a while, this night wasn't a total bust. I had better leave while I was ahead.

I stood up and searched the crowd for Lenny and Mare. I spotted them at the bar not to far away.

"Hey Mare, Lenny, having a good time?" I said grinning.

Mare smiled at me and even in the low light, you could see her face flush slightly. Lenny must be laying on the charm tonight because Mare never blushed.

"Enchanting." replied Lenny looking intently at Mare, and I spied her skin flush an even darker shade of pink I realized then that I doubt I would be able to drag Mare out of here this early.

"Mare, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I pulled her to the side. "Do you think Lenny would mind taking you home? I'm getting kind of tired and thought maybe I could take your car,."

"Sure Steph" Mare said as she passed me her valet slip.

"Thanks Mare, I really appreciate this." She smiled and pulled me into a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

***

When I got home, I stripped and jumped into the shower. As I stood under the hot spray, my mind ran through the events of the day. Wake up. School. Watson's homework. Shopping. The Mask. I sighed, The mask, _our_ masks. I smiled as I thought about dancing with my Mystery Man again. Damn it Steph focus. You won't ever see him again.

I tried to clear my head and refocus on the rest of my day. I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting about something. I squeezed some shower gel on a fluff and started to wash, while still wracking my brain on what I was forgetting.

Dickie. It hit me all at once. First the anger at him for bailing on me. Then the guilt hit. Shit. The events at the club tonight totally made me forget that I was even seeing someone, let alone that I had a boyfriend at all. It doesn't matter though, I told myself again. I'm with Dickie. It was just a few dances, I didn't even get his name. Huh, just a few dances, yea right! How could I forget about that kiss?! That was some kiss! No one had ever kissed me like that before. It was filled with passion, lust, want and need. I felt a little light headed just thinking about it!

When I finally pulled myself back to reality, I realized that I had made it out of the shower and into pajamas. I climbed into bed and turned out the lamp. I laid there for a few minutes, trying to completely clear my mind. I wasn't doing a very good job at it, but a heartbeat later, I let myself go to my body's need for sleep.

***

My eyes shot open instantly. I sat straight up in bed and the panic started to set in. I wasn't in my bed. I glanced around the room realizing I had no idea where I was or how I got here. I started to think back, what was the last thing that I remembered? Falling asleep thinking about him. Then the sudden feeling of all he hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and the electric shock that ran straight down my back. That was the same reaction my body had right before our eyes met. I wonder what that means?

I looked around the room again, taking in my surroundings. It was beautiful. The whole room was done in warm cream and black. I was sitting on a black cast iron four poster bed that sat high off the floor. To the left of the bed was a cozy looking fireplace with a small fire burning inside. A black and cream rug adorned the space in front of the fireplace on the wood floor. There was a love seat and an arm chair facing the fireplace. I could see from here that there was someone sitting in the arm chair. All I could see was the top of their head. I felt that familiar tingle run down my spine again.

I slid off the bed and felt the sheer material against my skin. I had processed so much in a short period of time, that I didn't realize I was no longer in my sleepware. Instead, I stared down at the white sundress and classy heeled sandals. I lifted my hands to my face to find I was still wearing my mask and my hair was still in the loose up do I had it in last night.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard movement from the armchair and a clink against hard wood. I continued to remove myself from the bed and walked over to the side of the armchair.

I walked towards the fire. I continued to watch the figure in the chair as I walked closter. I froze in place as I watched the man, now that I could see better, hunch over and place his head in his hands. I felt suddenly compelled to comfort him for whatever was causing him to act that way. I walked even closer and stood directly in fornt of him. He seemed unaware of my presence. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair in a comforting fashion.

His head shot up in shock and I took a cautious step back. I instantly stilled as I recognized him. It was HIM. My mystery man. He was still in his tux, minus his jacket. His hair, no longer pulled back, fell lightly at his shoulders. He too, still had on his mask, but I could see the emotions flash across his soft brown eyes, and his expression relaxed.

He smiled at me as he stood up. He reached out for my hand and pulled me into a warm embrace. I let out a sigh of relief as I burried my myself into his strong body. I felt that same feeling of completeness wash over me. Only in his arms, did I now feel the voic in my life without him. He pulled away, still holding onto me, as he pulled me me into his lap as he sat back into the chair. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. It was soft and slow, filled with passion. I let myself go into the kiss returning the tenderness he offered. It felt neverending, and I was content with that.

Sadly, he broke our kiss, pullingme to him and putting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't see his face, but it was like I could feel his emotions. Relief, joy, peace,. It was all right there in his embrace. It seemed though, as if he was holding onto me as though I was going to slip through his fingers. As if we were in a dream and I would disappear if he were to let go.

He placed a light kiss in my hair and let out a sigh as he held me tighter.

"Babe.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 4

"Yo, man, we're landing. Get your ass up." My eyes flashed open to the towering figure standing over me. I growled and he grinned. "Whoever 'Babe' is, you can dream about her later. Right now though you need to wake up."

Fuck. I must've been talking in my sleep. I haven't done that since I was a kid. That I knew of anyways. I sat my seat up and just nodded to my friend. We didn't usually need to speak, we've been friends for so long, we usually knew what the other was thinking. When Tank saw that I was awake, he returned to his seat.

I rubbed my hands over my face trying to bring myself back to reality. I've been having the same dream for the past week. Everytime I was able to sleep I saw her. The one woman I could never forget, but will never know. Everytime it was the same, maybe with a few differences. The first time, I was there first. I was sitting in an arm chair in front of a fireplace. I hadn't paid any attention to the rest of the room. I sat in the chair, lost in thought. All I could think about was her. How we danced, how we kissed. How my night was brought to an abrupt end when Tank came up behind me and told me we were being recalled early and had to leave for DC immediately. I was pissed because I was supposed to have two weeks left on leave. And from the moment our eyes met, I had wanted nothing more than to spend every minute of it with her. I hadn't showed her my anger. I thanked her and left. It was agonizing. I've had too many one night stands to count, and I've never had a problem leaving when they were over. Then again, I've never felt such an attraction, such a connection with someone.

As I sat in that chair, all of this running through my mind. I had let my head fall into my hands. Then I felt it. The same tingle down my spine as I felt a hand run through my hair. I looked upa nd there she stood. I thought I was going crazy. I must've dreamed her into existance into my dream.

I would hold her, and we would kiss. Just sitting there in each others arms. Never speaking. Well, almost never, we didn't have any actual conversation. And that's how it's been every night since. The only varying factor was who was there first. Sometimes I'd find myself back in that room, to find her sitting in _our_ chair as if she were waiting on me. She'd stand up and hold out her arms, inviting me in.

The only thing that I couldn't figure out was, why we both had our masks on. We never tried to take them off, but it bothered me anyways. The deal with the masks stumped me too. I had ordered my mask out of a catalog. I figured it was possible that someone could've ordered the same one. And _she_ had. _**That certainly was convenient.**_

__I was pulled from my thoughts as we unloaded from the plane and ushered into a black SUV. Once we got on the road, I let myself drift back to my previous thoughts. The feel of her soft skin under my fingers. Her intoxicating scent. The taste and feel of her soft lips on mine. It felt so real. _She_ felt so real. LIke she was more than a conjured dream.

I was pulled from my thoughts once again as we pulled into the base. I realized then, that I would have to disipline myself with more self control. I couldn't afford for my thoughts to stray at the wrong moment . I would have to settle for seeing her in my dreams. If they continued, and something told me that they would. Because only in my dreams, would I ever know my Babe.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for your great reviews!!! **_

Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door. I pear through the peephole to see a dorky looking guy standing there with what seemed to be a floral arrangement. I sighed and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked with annoyance.

"Delivery for a Miss Plum" the kid replied handing me the flowers.

"Yea, thanks." The arrangement was mildly nice. Nothing I found overly beautiful, just a bunch of flowers surrounded by baby's breath with a greeting card on a stick.

"Whatcha got there?" Mare asked from my bed. We were in the middle of a cram session for World History.

"Flowers." I replied flatly, as I pulled the card out and handed her the flowers. I pulled the card from the envelope and read the computer typed print.

_**Sweetheart,**_

_**I hope you like the flowers. I want to apologize for last weekend. You know I wanted to be there with you. I also want to apologize for for not calling this week. The professors have been riding us hard this week with homework. I know we're due at your parents on Sunday, but once again I'm buried in homework and can't make it.**_

_**I know the flowers aren't enough to make up for everything, but I will make it up to you.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Dickie**_

I think I growled because Mare nearly jumped and fell off the bed. "Well?? Who they from? Did Mystery Man finally find you?" Mare asked fixing her books and notes.

"Hmph. I wish. Though if that were true, it probably would've been roses or something equally romantic. I doubt he'd look twice at an arrangement like _that_." I replied pointing at the flowers. "They were from Dickie. He's using these flowers as an apology for bailing on me then not calling all week. Well it was a sorry attempt because he didn't even write the note himself or sign it. It was typed!!" I handed Mare the card. I could feel the steam coming from my ears.

How could he! How could he think this was okay? Couldn't he pick up a damn phone? As it was, I had tried to call him several times this week. It would ring endlessly before going to voice mail. I find it hard to believe he has so little time.

"Calm down there killer." Mare said handing me the flowers again. "It's not his fault he's sometimes emotionally and romantically inept."

I took the flowers and looked at them. "He used to be! What the fuck happened?"

"Well from what he's telling you, it sounds like he's under stress over school. You've told me before how important this law degree is to him and his vision for a future. Cut him some slack Steph."

I grumbled some inaudible choice names for him and looked at the flowers again. "Maybe, but not tonight. I look at these flowers and see nothing but red. Here, take 'em. I don't want 'em." And I handed them back to her.

"Nu-uh, I don't want them either. I don't particularly like any of those, and Lenny would trip!" and she pushed them back on me.

"_**You can take this," **_and I pushed them back at her, "_**to the pope for all I care, **_just get them out of my sight!" I was almost screaming by now.

"Fine." she said and she took them and the card. She grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the back of the card quickly. She then put the card back on it's stick. She turned around and showed them to me. In big letters there was a single.

**FREE!**

"Fine, perfect, whatever." I said flopping down onto the bed. I looked up and saw her walk out of the room and back in a moment later.

"there, problem solved." she said as she joined me on the bed. "So...," she paused, "World History? Exam? Monday??"

"I can't even think right now Mare. I think I've come down with "fried brain syndrome" I let out a sign and laid back on the bed wit ha sigh and closed my eyes. Maybe if I lay here long enough I can fall asleep and lose myself to my mystery man.

"You still dreaming about him girl?"

"Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked over at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Sure did, so spill."

And I did. I recounted my somewhat reoccurring dream. How overall they were the same. Both of us masked, never speaking, always touching, sometimes kissing.

"Mare, you don't understand. The dreams feel like real life. He feels real. I just wish the cat would release my tongue and allow me to talk. There's so much I want to ask him. Apparently he has no problem talking because sometimes he does, but it's usually the same word. _'Babe'_. It's what he called me that night at the club."

"Damn girl. Well it seems like you're dreaming lucidly enough. Just make yourself talk."

"Lucidly?" I asked confused.

"You've never heard of Lucid Dreaming?" I should my head. "It's where you become aware of the fact that you're dreaming. When you're aware, you can control your own actions instead of dreaming like you're watching a movie." She explained.

"Hmmmm." I thought about that for a minute. I decided that it wasn't a bad idea. I already knew that I was conscientiously aware of those dreams, but never knew that I'd might be able to control them. I figured that it was worth a shot. I'd try it tonight. I didn't know 100% for sure, but I had a feeling that I would be returning to that room and into his arms.

***

Mare left shortly after that. Her and Lenny had a date tonight. He was taking her to Rossini's and then somewhere "special" afterwards. He was keeping tight lipped about the special plans and it had Mare ecstatically excited.

I spent the rest of my afternoon with Ben & Jerry, and attempting to finish some of my other homework. The rest of my afternoon and evening was pretty uneventful. I spent a lot of the time thinking about him. Thinking about what I would say if I could manage myself to actually speak. Before I knew it, it was eleven o'clock. I showered and climbed into bed. Turning off my bedside lamp, I snuggled myself into my blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Chapter 5 word count : 1074**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 6

I was laying back, in the sand with the sun in my face, listening to the ocean. I was completely relaxed. I think I was in Point Pleasant, because it was one of my favorite places. As a child, my parents would bring me and my sister here over summer vacation. I always felt at peace when we were here. Nothing ever seemed to matter to me when I'd walk down the beach, wind in my hair, ocean at my feet, and sun in my face.

Then I felt that familiar tingle, and a shadow blocked out my sunlight.

"Hey!" I said as I opened my eyes. There standing before me was my Mystery Man, smiling down at me. I was no longer on the beach, but laying down on the love seat by the fireplace. I returned his smile and stood up, welcoming him into my waiting arms.

He pulled me into our customary embrace and placed a linger kiss in my hair before pulling us down onto the love seat.

"You looked so peaceful laying there, I almost didn't want to wake you." he said as he ran a finger down my jawline. "but I'm glad I did, I couldn't resist the thought of seeing your amazing smile."

I melted right there on the spot. How did I get the privilege of being bless with dreaming about the most romantic, sexiest man on this earth. Earth..Dreaming, I suddenly remembered that I was dreaming.

"I'm glad you did too." I replied with a smile.

He looked surprised for a brief moment, and then his expression softened. He smiled and then pulled me into a kiss. It was short but still filled with his tenderness. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you," I said as I blushed.

He pulled me into his lap and reclined back into the love seat. We stat there like that for a while. My head cradled into his chest, as he drew lazy circles onto my back.

"Babe," he started as he let out a soft sigh. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

I pulled up from his chest to look into his chocolate eyes. He seemed to struggle with his thoughts for a brief moment before he continued.

"I don't know about you, but at least to me, this feels real. Me and you, this, all of it. I think I might be going crazy, because I've never believed in such things, but I do know how to "call 'em like I see 'em" so to say. " he paused for a moment, gauging my reaction. I nodded slowly and placed a finger to his lips and _I_ continued his line of thought.

"It's like we're both really here. Like we're sharing the same dream and we're both aware of it when we wake up. I know I've dreamed of you every night since we met at the club. During my waking hours you consume my thoughts. You're my escape from reality, my refuge." I finished softly as I blushed.

He pulled me into another hug before replying. "Yes, exactly."

"But how do you _really_ know this is real? That our explanations is true? How do I know that I haven't completely lost my mind because I so badly want this, all of this, to be to be real. To be true."

He sat silent for a moment before speaking again. "I tell you what, I noticed you were with another woman at the club that night, I'm assuming a good friend?" I nodded, "I'll call in the morning and make arrangements for the two of you at Bella's Bistro, for dinner tomorrow, say six o'clock. It's on the beach in Point Pleasant. I'll place the reservation under 'Babe'." he said with a smile. "It's a little more classy than the other beach side cafes, but it's one of my favorites."

My first thought was that he couldn't be serious. Yet I could _**feel**_ he was telling me the truth. Dinner at a nice restaurant. At least it will get me out of dinner with my parents! So I went with it,.

"Sounds wonderful. We'll be there." At my response I received his rare 1000 watt smile. "Will you be coming too?"

He sobered a moment later. Speaking more seriously, "I still have something to talk to you about. If everything is as we say it is, then I _feel_ that I need to tell you."

I must've looked worried because he brought his hand up to caress my face.

"Don't worry quierda, it's not as bad as you may think. It's just that, well, I have to go away for a while, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to return here while I'm gone. that's not to say that I won't be thinking of you, always, mi amor."

I felt a tear run down my cheek and he caught it with the pad of his thumb. he pulled me close and held me while whispering soft Spanish in my ear. I didn't understand a word of it, but it was soothing and I wasn't crying after long. I suppressed a sniffle and looked up at him.

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" I asked trying not to cry again.

"I'm not entirely sure, on both questions." he paused. He seemed to be fighting with himself over something. I just sat there, waiting for him to continue. After what felt like forever, he sighed and looked up into my eyes. "Babe," he caressed my face, "I'm in a special division in the Army. I'm a Ranger. When I met you, I was on leave, and was supposed to be for two more weeks from that night. This is why I had to leave so abruptly. My group was called back early and like I said, I don't know where I'm going. I can't tell you any details except that I shouldn't be gone longer than six months to a year It could be less, doubtfully more.

I sat there silently, trying to hold back my tears. Well, he did say that he wasn't sure if he could come back or not, to our dream. So there was hope. "Can I write to you? Could you call?" I asked, wanting more than anything for him to say yes.

His face fell slightly before he replied. "No quierda, I'm sorry. I'm most likely going somewhere, where I can't receive letters, or use a phone. There would be no point." he said sadly.

I broke into tears again. Just as I was getting used to the fact that this was real, and that I could speak, my dreams were shattered, in a matter of speaking. At least though, he was sending me to one of _his_ favorite restaurants in one of _my_ favorite places in the world.

He was holding me again, whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay quierda, it will be alright. I'll be back. Shhh mi amor." as he he kissed away my tears.

We sat there like that for the rest of our "dream." We held each other close, kissed and and held each other some more. I was beginning to feel sleepy in his arms. I guess that would mean I was waking up in the real world.

_"Te amo, mi amor, siempre. Ten cuidado, te voy a extrañar." _was the last thing I heard before I woke up. (I love you, my love, forever. Be careful, I'll miss you.)

***

I woke up slowly. It was still early so I used the time to think. I made her a deal. Dinner at Bella's. I contemplated what else I could do for her, so that the both of us would know reality. I started forming a plan in my mind. I laid there until I heard the others start to stir. I had a few hours free this morning before I had to report. Perfect. A few hours was all I would need to execute my plans for my Babe.


	7. Chapter 7

`Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 7

I woke up th next morning with a heavy heart. This past week had been torture during the day. I had two exams this coming week. Dickie was being, well, a dick. It seemed as if he wasn't even making an effort. At least my Mystery Man was making an effort. He was treating me and Mare to dinner tonight. I know he won't be there, but if this is real, and I'm not losing my frickin' mind, it will give me hope. Seeing, as he will no longer grace my dreams, at least for a while, I have the promise that he'll return. Maybe, even enough hope that I'll get to physically see him again.

It was ten a.m. I sat at my desk, drinking my second cup of coffee, trying to plan my day. Even though Dream Stephanie was ready to believe the truth about dinner, Real Stephanie was slightly skeptical. I figured I could call and check on the reservations before I called Mare. I turned on my laptop. I quickly found the phone number and exact directions to Bella's.

I felt really stupid making this call, but I had to be sure. I almost fell out of my chair when the man at Bella's confirmed my reservation. I thanked him and hung up the phone. Next, I called my mother to let her know that I couldn't make it to dinner tonight. I told her that Mare and I had more exams to study for and that I'd make up for it with dinner on Friday **and **next Sunday. There, that should hold her off, at least for a little while. I dialed Mare next. It rang for what seemed like forever. I was ready for her voice mail to kick in when Lenny answered.

"Lo'."

"Lenny? Is Mare there?" I said pleading.

He mumbled agreement, and then I heard his voice in the background. "Lou. Lou wake up, Steph's on the phone."

A moment later she answered. "You or someone else better be dead," she grumbled. Damn I woke them up.

"Sorry for waking you guys. I wasn't thinking, I forgot about your date last night." I said offering my apology. I really did forget.

Mare seemed to have woken up some more. "Steph, honey, is everything alright?"

"Yea, no, oh hell I don't know Mare. No, I guess. I really need to talk to you, but in person. Do you think we can meet for lunch?

"Hang on." I barely heard the inaudible conversation with Lenny. Man, I really felt bad now. "No problem Steph, I wanted to see you today anyways. Pino's? Say noon?" she replied.

"Great! Thanks Mare. I know I owe you one I'll see you there." I said letting out the breath, I was holding.

I looked at the time on my phone, shit! It was ten thirty. I needed to get ready.

I was kind of worried about lunch, that Mare would think I belonged in a mental ward. Boy was I wrong! She was excited. Maybe more than I was. Don't get me wrong. I was looking forward to going. This had _him_ written all over it. Sadly, he wouldn't be there joining us.

She was "too happy" overall. It didn't take me long to figure out why either. She was jumping in her seat as she held out her left hand. I had been stressing out about dinner so much, that I hadn't noticed the rock on her hand.

She continued to bounce in her seat, while recounting her date with Lenny. He had really put some thought into it. Dinner and dancing at Rossini's, then a night at a Bed and Breakfast in Point Pleasant.

I sighed and wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. I stared back at myself trying to figure out what to do with my hair. I had already picked out my dress for the night, a sheer light blue dress with an empire waist that stopped mid high, classy yet sexy. I had picked out a pair of matching blue sandals with a 3" heel to go with it.

"Hmmm." I thought to myself. I glanced at the clock. Four thirty, shit. Only thirty minutes until we need to leave. I decided on leaving my curls long and loose. Yep, that'll do it.

Before long I was fully dressed and out the door. I ushered Mare from her room and by 4:59pm, we were on the road towards Point Pleasant. The drive was filled with an excited energy. We sang along with the radio full blast. Mare did a really good job keeping my spirits up. She was excited enough for the both of us and kept me smiling the whole time. After effects of getting engaged I guess.

We finally pulled into Bella's. It was beach side, sitting right up against the ocean. It looked like something out of a romance movie. Oceanside, it had a balcony extending over the water. Street side, it looked like a side walk café. Inside was equally impressive. There was the host podium just inside the doorway. Along the walls were large booths. Throughout the center of the room, were tables seated that seated two to four people. At each seat, was an elegant place setting. In the center of the tables were a single candle and slim vase with fresh flowers.

We walked up to the podium and gave the man my "name".

"Ah, Senorita, you have finally arrived." he said with a slight Spanish accent. "Right this way, por favor." He led us to table near the center of the room. It was set for two and I was doing my best fish impression when I saw the card, a single long stem red rose and a small jewelers box.

"That must be your seat." Mare said with a giggle, as our host pulled out our seats for us. I was still doing my fish impression when I took my seat and stared back at my gifts. I wasn't sure what to expect tonight, but gifts never had crossed my mind.

"Your gentleman has ordered for you. Your dinner will be out shortly, and I shall return with your drinks" the host said as he bowed to us and walked away.

"Come on girl, what are you waiting for? Open them!" Mare said impatiently.

I continued to stare at my gifts for another moment before I reached out for the card. On the front of the envelope was one word in a beautiful hand written script, "_Babe_". I tore open the envelope and removed the card. On the cover was a picture of single rose on a black background. The inside was originally blank, but now was covered in the same script.

~~_Mi __Cariña__,_

_I hope you are enjoying the arrangements I've made for you and your friend. I just wish that I could have taken you there myself. I equally hope that you enjoy your gift. Treasure it, always._

_I wish things had turned out different, and I could've spent more time with you. If I wasn't obligated, I wouldn't go. I would spend every minute, of every day, showing you how much of a reality you are to me. Beautiful, sexy, special and loved. You've become the sunshine in my dark life. _

_I hope, that you would send me a note in return, so that I may have something to take with me. Just leave it with the host that seated you. Enjoy your evening __quierda__. _

_Stay safe, __mi __amor, el que guarda mi corazón_._ (_My love, the keeper of my heart.)

_**Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana.**_

**(****I love you more than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow.) ~~**

I melted on the spot. I couldn't understand the Spanish, but I would find out. I smiled happily and I handed Mare the card as I reached for the wrapped box. I quickly tore away the paper and opened the box. There, in the center, sat the most beautiful pendant I'd ever seen. It was a gold heart, outlined with small blue saphires. In the center was an engraving. I pulled it closer so I could see it in the dim lighting.

"My heart, is yours."

I was speechless. I just sat there staring at it. I was brought back to life by Mare's squealing. I hadn't noticed her standing next to me. She immediately grabbed the box out of my hand to inspect it herself.

"Omigod! Steph this is gorgeous! It must've cost a fortune! Oh wow!" She kept going on. "Here girl, let me help you with this." She carefully removed it from it's box and placed it around my neck. Mare grabbed a small mirror from her purse and handed it to me.

It hung perfectly around my neck, the heart itself resting just above my breasts. It sparkled in the low candle light. _My heart is yours. _ That's what his letter meant when he said "_Treasure it, always." Forever. _I thought asI sighed happily and I continued to stare at it's reflection.

The rest of dinner went well. We had a sampler dish for an appetizer, and for dinner, my Mystery man had ordered Mare the _Bistec de Pollo al Ajillo, _and the _Bistec Milanesa _for me. It was delectable and the wine was paired with the food perfectly. It was hands down the best meal I've ever had. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, the waiter delivered dessert! It was a large plate of assorted desserts. There were three different types of flan, a yuca cake and some bread pudding. We dug right in, trying each dessert. (Garlic Chicken Steak / Fried, breaded steak topped with tomato sauce, ham and melted mozzarella cheese. Courtesy of Sporq Menu, Alhambra, CA)

When we were done devouring the desserts, I signaled for the host, asking him for paper and a pen. I sat there for a moment before writing my thoughts.

_~~Mystery Man_

_Thank you for the wonderful dinner. It was __Amazing. My friend and I enjoyed the experience immensely. I will cherish my gift. Your heart is safe, and will always be. I now have zero doubts that our dreams are a reality. I know you said you wouldn't be around, but just know, that I will always be waiting for you there._

_In __Dreams__Always__,_

_Stephanie~~_

I had debated about how to sign my letter. It was definately intriguing not knowing the other's name. I figured with all he went through for tonight, I could at least give him my name. When I was finished, I folded the letter and gave it to the host. We left shortly after that and headed home.

I was on cloud nine the whole way home. I kept playing with my pedant. I couldn't wipe the silly smile off my face if I had wanted to. What a pair we made, Mare and I. She being just newly engaged to the love of her life, Me, well, I don't know what to say about me and the Man of Mystery, but I felt just as happy as she was.

When we got back to the dorm, I went through my nightly routine and colapsed on the bed. I had been so full of energy all day that I figured I wouldn't be able to fall alseep. I hadn't noticed until now, just how exhausted I was. So when my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Chapter 7 Word Count: 1932


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

Description: Slightly A/U (and maybe OOC) story of another way Steph and Ranger meet. What happens when you can't see the face of the one person that totally captivates your heart, body and soul.

_**a/n: I want to thank my wonderful Beta Ber, for putting up with my procrastination and being an encouraging friend. Thanks Babe!**_

Chapter 8

I couldn't explain it, but I knew the exact moment she had put the pendant on. It was as if she had snuggled into me at that moment. It was that familiar zing throughout my body. I smiled to myself. I had been worried what her reaction to my gifts would be. Would she like them? Would she want them? Was I coming on too strong too soon? A million similar questions flashed across my mind. I silently scolded myself at my thoughts when I felt that tingle again. She must be looking at it, touching it; she must be thinking about us. I couldn't help it smiled again.

The wait was killing me. I had already packed and repacked my duffel. Made sure everything was in order. Checked and rechecked my agenda for tomorrow. I ran out of things to do while I waited to hear from Julis, the host at Bella's. I decided to go for a run around the base. I could really lose myself when I ran, just me, myself, and I, alone with my thoughts. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my running shorts and shoes. Shortly after that, I was hitting the pavement at a steady pace.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my thoughts away from her, from our dreams. How amazing she always seemed to look. Classic. Beautiful. Sexy. How she seemed to glow in the fire light. How her scent shot a rush throughout my body every time I buried my face into her righteous curls. The feel of her in my arms when I held her. The silky touch of her skin under my fingers. The taste of her lips on mine.

"Dios..." I let slip as I slowed my run to a jog. This woman was all consuming. She consumed my waking thoughts and my sleeping desires, my heart....my soul. What I would give to know her. To truly know this incredible woman. To give her everything I had and more. It would take a miracle__at this point. It wasn't practical. I've made choices in my life, that at this point in time, I just can't. Especially with her. She deserves so much more than what I can give her. And right now, that's not much. She deserves so much more. At this point, all I can offer her is my unconditional love from within a dream. From such a distance, with my life style, it's not an fesable option. Not a fair one at least.

I was pulled from my musings when my pocket vibrated.

"Yo." I answered flatly as I slowed to walk. It was Julis, letting me know that her and her friend had left Bella's. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly eleven o'clock. I was shocked at the time, I had run for over an hour and a half. Julis continued to go over the nights activities. Going into detail, the events of her dinner. From her shock at that there were gift's waiting for her, to her reaction to the gifts themselves as she opened them. He described the arrival of the food and even mused over the fact that she had half the bistro staring at her when she ate. Apparently she really enjoys food, Julis said she moaned in delight with every bite. This made my heart soar once again. I had picked out their dishes personally. The bistro was Cuban, and in turn, a part of my heritage and culture. The fact that she so thoroughly enjoyed her meal, one of my favorites, put a true smile on my face.

Julis continued on about the dinner, and told me that she did indeed leave a letter for me in return. He said that he sent it out with my personal courier the moment she left. I looked at my watch, that would mean it would arrive any time now. We talked for a few more minutes and before we ended the conversation, he added, "I also left you a little suprise in there, mi amigo." he finished with a laugh. I thanked him and returned the phone to my shorts.

I still had some time to kill, so I decided to hit the gym. A good workout was another way to clear my mind. Right. What was I thinking? _Babe. _My thoughts drifted back to my earlier conversation with Julis. She liked th pendant. Enough to put it on and wear it. He told me that she kept rereading my letter to her, and her smile never disappeared. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at that thought. She was happy, and **I** was the reason for it.

I was gettng ready to hit the showers when Tank entered the locker room. He had a small manila envelope in his hands. He walked over to me and held it out without a word. I took it from him with a nod of thanks and he left.

Just holdng the envelope, my body hummed with her electric current. I could _feel_ her. I sat on the bench next to me and opened the package. A tingle ran down my spine as I removed the contents and the most heavenly scent surrounded me. It smelled like her. I sat the envelope aside and looked at what I had. A folded letter and two pictures. I decided to read the letter first.

_~~Mystery Man_

_Thank you for the wonderful dinner. It was Amazing. My friend and I enjoyed the experience immensely. I will cherish my gift. Your heart is safe, and will always be. I now have zero doubts that our dreams are a reality. I know you said you wouldn't be around, but just know, that I will always be waiting for you there._

_In __Dreams_ _Always__,_

_Stephanie~~_

_Stephanie. _So that's my Babe's real name. I held the letter to my nose and inhaled deeply before setting it aside. I focused my attention to the two photos. One was a full shot of her head to toe. It seemed as if it were taken as she was coming in. It was of her and her friend, side by side, and it seemed as if they were talking. Both had huge smiles on their faces. I focused more on my Babe. She was stunning in a shimmery blue dress and heals that made my heart rate quicken. She was beyond beautiful.

I looked to the other picture next. I think my heart stopped for an instant. When it seems to start beating again, my thoughts caught up with my eyes. It was a picture of her from the shoulders up. Her curls laid loosely at her shoulders, framing her perfect face. Her make up was light and her smile could stop traffic. I noticed that she was wearing the pendant. It looked exquisite on her. _Mi corazón es tuyo (My heart is yours.)_

"And it is", I said to myself. I couldn't help but grin by looking at that picture. She was an angel. My Babe.

_Mi __Estefanía. _I thought to myself. I couldn't help by revel in the way that sounded. I had the sudden urge to be with her. Here and now, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to touch her, to feel her, to just _be_ with her. But I couldn't. I can't. As I walked back to the barracks, my thoughts drifted from why I shouldn't delve in my dreams, or reality for that matter, to wanting to. I realized, that no matter how hard I had tried to keep her out of my thoughts today, I failed miserably. It was a bittersweet moment.

She hadn't strayed from my thoughts since I met her that night. And though I really need to discipline myself otherwise right now, I didn't want to. I couldn't help it. She truly was, all consuming. And she had consumed me whole. Heart, body and soul. I thought as I laid back in my bed. Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 8 Word Count: 1361


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

**Description:** Slightly A/U (and maybe OOC) story of another way Steph and Ranger meet. What happens when you can't see the face of the one person that totally captivates your heart, body and soul.

**Warnings: Smut ahead, don't like it, don't read it, but it's part of the story. **

**A/N: Took me forever but I got it done, so here it is. A HUGE thank you to two of my favorite ladies and killer Betas, Ber and Meg. With out your poking, prodding and pushing, well yea ya'll get the idea.**

**Chapter 9**

When I arrived in our room, I was alone. I had been expecting as much. I moved to sit in what I was quickly beginning to deem "Our" armchair, just staring into the fire, lost in thought. I missed him already and I couldn't help but wonder when he'd return again. At worst, it would be a year. I wondered what the future would hold for me at that time. I had one semester left of school, but then what? I tried to contemplate that for a while but true to form, I got side tracked.

I realized that other than my first night here, I had never noticed the details of anything in this room other than the fireplace area. I decided to take the opportunity to snoop and walk around the room; all the while committing everything to memory. It was a fairly large room with the bed sitting slightly off center. On either side of it sat nightstands, each with a small lamp. Overall, the room looked homey, yet elegant almost.

As I continued to look around the room, I noticed the tasteful decorations; paintings and rugs mostly, a vase with silk flowers here or there. I also noticed three doors; two of which were to the right of the fireplace area and fairly close together. I found that both locked. The third door was directly across from the bed and it too was locked. It just figures that the doors were merely for show. In this dream, this was all that existed; just us and this room.

Forgetting about the doors, I turned again to take in the room. That's when I noticed the floor to ceiling windows opposite the fireplace. I quickly walked over and looked outside excited about what I might see. I was surprised to see the night-lights of what looked like a downtown area. I didn't recognize it, but it felt familiar somehow.

I stood there, staring out at the beautiful city below and let my thoughts drift back to him. I closed my eyes and began to feel more connected to him and his feelings. Somehow, I could feel his sadness pulling at my heart. I barely knew this man, yet, I felt like I've known him forever. The depth at which I felt his feelings and emotions truly pulled at me. There was something about him that I just could not escape. It was like a force of nature, connecting and consuming me with thoughts of him.

Eventually I let my eyes drift back open to gaze at the city. After a few moments of pouring over the city and taking in the details I could see, I let my eyes become roaming and unfocused. I gasped when I came to my reflection in the windows. I had not realized that I was no longer wearing the mask. My entire face was now exposed. I was both a mix of happy and sad at this. Happy because my man of mystery would be able to see me and that maybe it would mean that I could see his face too? Sad, because I didn't know when we would see each other next.

I instinctively lifted my hand to my chest feeling for the pendant lying there. I sighed and closed my eyes as I clasped it in my hand. I smiled when I remembered last night. _'My heart, is yours'_.

That's when I felt it; that familiar prickling on the back of my neck.

_It's just because you were thinking about him while touching the necklace, _I admonished myself. I felt a single tear escape my eye and down my cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe it away and stilled as I felt the tingle again just as two very strong arms embraced me from behind. _I'm just imagining it, it is just because I wish he was here_, I thought to myself as a few more tears made a break for freedom and down my cheeks.

"Babe," I heard in my ear as I felt his muscular arms tighten around me and his heat press against me.

"Mírame, mi amor," He whispered to me and I let his Spanish accent flow over me. I held the pendant tight and more tears started to fall. (_Look at me, my love)_

"Stephanie. Please," My eyes flashed open to stare into the window's reflection where I saw him. He was standing behind me, arms wrapped around my body, his face half buried in my curls, while looking at our reflection. I was awestruck, speechless even as a million thoughts raced through my mind at once.

I had to be imaging this; he said he couldn't come. I am just willing his image into my dreams. I had to be I thought. I closed my eyes again as I felt him pull my hair away from my shoulder. He began dropping feather light kisses across my shoulder and up my throat; his hands ran the length of my arms. He grasped my hands, intertwining our fingers. I was pulled further into him briefly before being twirled around lightly until we were face to face, our hands never breaking contact. He pulled me up against him and he placed the softest of kisses across my lips.

"You are even more beautiful than I could have imagined," he said bringing his hand to my face and wiping away my tears with his thumb. I smiled as I nuzzled into his hand, trying to hide the flush in my cheeks.

He put his hand under my chin and slowly brought my face up towards his. I looked at him through lowered lashes as his lips brushed against mine lightly. In that instant with our eyes locked on each other and his lips slowly filling me with the promise of a never ending passion, I could feel his love and need coursing through me. All of my worries fled my body with his kiss.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and his other hand entwined itself in my curls. He pulled me flush against him where I could feel the heat from his already naked chest against my exposed skin. His tongue ran across the line of my lips, seeking permission and entrance. Our kiss deepened as I gave myself over to him and the passion that was building up inside me. I tilted my head back as he broke the kiss and began placing a line of kisses from my jaw to my ear. He licked my earlobe and drew it into his mouth before nibbling softly on the skin below it.

I felt the hand around my waist come up and slowly slide the zipper of my dress down, all the while never moving his lips from my neck. He brought his hands up to my shoulders, lightly resting them on the straps of my dress, as he kissed his way down to them. As he slowly slid the straps off my shoulders, he left open-mouthed kisses in their wake; building my desire for him with each kiss.

He slid the dress down my arms, his hands following the material until the dress fell to the floor. Then slowly he ran his hands back up my body, capturing one of my breasts in his large palm, the other came up to hold my face tilting it to better expose my neck.

"Una Diosa, es inpresionante." he whispered softly in my ear before he began kissing down my neck again._ (A goddess, so enchanting)_

I felt desire mixed with that special tingle rush through me and pool between my legs as he reclaimed my mouth. The sensation that was so strong and intoxicating to me already was only amplified greater when he slid a hand under my ass and picked me up effortlessly; carrying me across the room and towards the fireplace. As he lowered me to the floor in front of the fire, I briefly noticed that the hardwood had been covered in several very plush looking blankets surrounded by pillows. I didn't have the chance to notice more as he tugged me to him giving me a kiss that was worthy of melting the icecaps.

It was filled with all the passion and desire, that I too felt for him. I could feel it all. I could feel _him_. It sent a rush throughout my whole body starting at the tips of my toes and resting low in my belly. I was on fire and he was my torch. I kissed him back for all I was worth snaking my hands around his shoulders and up into his silky black hair. I felt him running his hands down my body. He held me firmly while one hand caressed it's way down my chest skating across my breasts. I trembled as I felt it skim down my side to my hips, towards the promise land. His touch left a trail of flames in it's wake, making the fire in my stomach rage hotter.

He slid his hand between my thighs, and I opened myself to him without hesitation. He slipped a finger along the inside of my panties, brushing against me slightly before tearing them from my body with one swift movement, tossing them aside. I threw my head back and let out a low moan when his fingers ran over my damp, slick opening.

"Dios," He breathed, dragging me closer. He bit down on my neck, his teeth meeting the pulse point. Simultaneously, he thrust into me with two fingers. My body fell limp with ecstasy. His fingers began to dance in a rhythm designed to build my desire and drive me wild. My breath became ragged as his fingers and mouth refused to release their hold on me.

I could feel my orgasm building as he continued to rub my g-spot in the most seductive way. As it built, I ran my nails up and down his back, eliciting a growl from deep inside his chest. I could feel my walls begin to clench as the fire inside me exploded and he bit down on my neck sharply. I could feel the skin break and the blood begin to flow. The pain that sliced through me mixing with the waves of pleasure only added fuel to my fire. I was never one for kinky sex, but his actions were the most erotic feeling I had ever experienced. And it felt so...right. It didn't feel as raw or animalistic as I thought it would have. Nothing mattered at that moment, not the blood or the roughness. It was the raw passion that had sent me higher than I had ever been.

He tenderly ran his tongue over the bite, licking the blood from my body and easing the sting. He gently eased himself from my body and lowered me the rest of the way to the blankets. I whimpered at the loss of his touch and opened my eyes to see him standing before me. His eyes were the darkest color of onyx I had ever seen and I felt my breath catch in my throat, when I realized that he had shed the rest of his clothing.

I watched him lower his body to rest beside me. He slid his tongue into my mouth once…twice…and then placed gentle kisses on my neck before continuing down to tease my hardened nubs. He brought a hand up to play with one, while taking the other between his teeth, nipping, licking and teasing. I thrust my chest off the floor trying to make him take more of me into his mouth.

Resting himself on his forearms, he used his hands to steady me, as he continued his tortuous decent down my body. The fire that had just been extinguished, was returning at an alarming rate again. The need for him within me grew as my body arched from the floor and further into him. I wanted him, I _needed_ him and if the emotions I felt from him were accurate, he needed me too.

"Please," I begged as he kissed my abdomen.

"¿Si, mi amor? Tell me," he whispered before kissing his way back up to face me.

"I…" I tried as a moan escaped my lips as his tongue caressed the swell of my breast.

"Uh…I…" I whispered as I felt him push himself against me. I felt him at my entrance and I arched into him, moaning slightly at his presence right where I needed him.

"¿Si?"

"God yes," I moaned as I felt him sheath his sword to the hilt inside me.

**a/n: It's gets better, I promise, don't kill me....yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing. Rated M for later chapters.

**Description:** Slightly A/U (and maybe OOC) story of another way Steph and Ranger meet. What happens when you can't see the face of the one person that totally captivates your heart, body and soul.

**a/n: Thanks to wonderfully patient Beta Ber**

Chapter 10

My mind was a clouded mess when I woke up the next morning. I groaned when I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. "Who the fuck gets up this early on a damn Sunday anyways?" I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom for my wake up routine. I answered Mother Nature's call and started up the shower. I wasn't sure why, but my body was unusually sore this morning and the thought of a hot steamy shower did only a little to relieve my tension. I was brushing my teeth when I looked into the mirror for the first time and screamed.

"What the fuck!" I had to grab a hold of the sink to keep myself from falling over as I stared at myself in the mirror. I had a nice sized bruise at the base of my neck near my shoulder. I dropped my tooth brush in the sink as I grabbed my hair up with one hand and ran my other over the mark. "_Where the hell did this come from?" _ I thought to myself.

As I ran my fingers over the blushing blue, purple and black, I felt several raised marks hidden within the coloring. I peered closer into the mirror and realized it was dried blood from a bite mark. Having no longer been holding onto the sink, I fell to the floor, dazed and confused. And that's when everything came down on me in realization.

"_This isn't possible. No fucking way. Can't happen. It might not just be a dream, but it is a "dream" after all." _I kept rubbing at the mark, feeling the soreness from it and the sting of pain it shot out if pressed to hard. I thought back to my _dream_ from last night. He had showed up, even though he said he couldn't for a while. My mask was gone and he saw my face, he said my name. I smiled at the memory as I reached up and touch the necklace. I felt a tiny tingle run through me when I touched it. Not as strong as when we had been together, but just barely there, reminding me where the necklace came from. Then a heat spread through me as I remembered the rest of our encounter.

"Damn…" I sighed as I thought back. We had had sex, or close to it, or something. That is until he finally entered me, and then bam…nothing, everything disappeared. I now realized that, after _that _part, the next thing I knew, I was laying in bed.

I cursed under my breath as I stood up. I finished brushing my teeth and jumped into the shower, intent on starting my day. _Why did it have to end there? _I thought as I let the hot water and steam envelop me. That experience had been the best I've ever had, or have not had? Either way, it was the most romantic, hot, erotic experience of my life. I've never been with a man that gentle and slow, yet raw and primal. He treated me with such love and tenderness, so concerned about me and not just the act.

I haven't been with many men in my life. My first was nowhere near last night. Joe Morelli, the guy I had loved/hated all my life, relieved me of my virginity at the tender age of 16 on the floor of my then, place of employment, The Tasty Pastry. He came in just before we closed and sweet talked me right out of my shorts. Two days later he left for the Navy, but not before writing about it on the walls of Mario's Sub shop.

"_Yep, hopeless romantic there."_ I rolled my eyes. Now I really don't feel guilty about running him over with Big Blue, my Uncle Sandor's 50's Buick. Only guilt I suffered was that I didn't break his other leg too. There have been a few others here and there, nothing special or extravagant, and that includes my current boyfriend, for the lack of a better word, Dickie. Definitely, nothing to write home about especially compared to last night.

As I was getting dressed for the day, my phone rang, speak of the devil himself, it was Dickie. He called to let me know that he would be by around 5pm to pick me to go to dinner at my parents tonight.

"_Great, how the hell am I going to hide –this-?" _I thought as I ran my fingers over that area of my neck. I felt my fingers brush against the chain of my necklace. I let out a small breath. "I guess I'm going to have to hide you too." I said as I looked down at the heart lying against my chest.

XXX

We were shipping out in 45 minutes to god knows where. I was getting dressed when I heard Tank come up behind me.

"Man what happened to your back? I know you were out late last night, but damn man, I didn't think you had gotten up to anything _that_ good." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled as I started to pull on my t-shirt. I was stopped short though by my friend behind me.

He ran a finger down my back and I winced at the sting it created. "You've got claw marks man. Good ones too. Go take a look if you don't believe me."

I dropped my shirt and went into the bathroom; I still had to brush my teeth anyways. I turned around and glanced over my shoulder at my back. Sure enough, I could see the angry red welts starting from shoulders and going down the length of my backside. "_What. The. Fuck." _

I had been so busy getting ready this morning that I totally had forgotten about my time with Stephanie last night. Well totally forgotten isn't accurate, waking up with a hard-on is hardly forgetting. I had headed to the showers first thing and taken a cold one immediately, but that is hardly far from unheard of, especially recently. But in my haste this morning, the cause of that and the fact that I didn't even realize the pain on my back, was irrelevant to me at the time. My mind was solely on today, and the upcoming mission. As it should have been, as I told her it would be.

I had no time to think about this, no matter how much I wanted to. Right now I can't afford to let my mind stray from what's ahead of me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Savoring, I let the images of last night flood through my mind one more time. The images of her, her beauty; her love and kindness strengthen my heart and my mind. As I silently filed them away one by one into the back of mind, I released one more breath and opened my eyes to stare back at my reflection. I let my blank face slide into place as I steeled myself. The man no longer returned my stare but in his place the soldier stood.


End file.
